Just Another Motion II
by caseymarierickman
Summary: A continuation of 'Just Another Motion' Read up dearies.
1. Chapter One

Just Another Motion II

**I just want to thank all of my reviewers, because I adore every single one of you and if I knew where you all lived I'd...track you down and..hug you snort. Thank you guys. Blows kisses**

**This part of the story is also going to be 10 chapters long, so might as well get started.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**And Kelsey, I love you. In a very non-lesbonic way. =P**

**-Heart- Casey**

**P.S. I'm truly sorry for the use of language in this chapter. Puts soap in mouth Its very...Chasing Amy-esque..**

Chapter One

I didn't want her to know about _her_. I didn't want to remember _her_. Now I had no way around telling her about _her_.

I wanted the kitchen floor to part beneath me and swallow me whole so I could avoid all confrentation with Hermione. I reckoned this was just unavoidable.

"If I may.." I began, pushing my chair out and standing up. "I must be going."

"Oh right.." Mr. Granger said, grasping my hand in a handshake one more time. "It was nice seeing you again. Give Riley my best."

I almost cringed. I took my hand back and stuffed it into my pocket. I nodded. "I'll bring Hermione back later on in the evening, if thats fine."

"Perfectly fine." Mrs. Granger said. "Thank you so much for taking her as your apprentice.."

"Thank you for lunch." I replied as Hermione stood, almost shakily and followed me out of the front door of her house.

We drove in silence back to my flat. I figured Hermione was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Why I hadn't told her.

I'd wanted to tell her, I honestly did...But the way she thought, it was as if she was the only woman that had ever been in my life. I liked that that thought made her happy, So I let her believe it. Bad, _bad_ move.

I parked and got out, walking around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Hermione. She got out and stood there, looking harshly at me. Then she slapped me across my face. I couldn't remember the last time I was slapped that hard. The corners of my eyes filled with tears from the force. I put a hand to my cheek. "Now what the fuck did you do that for?"

"You son of a bitch!" She slammed my car door shut and proceeded to verbally abuse me infront of everyone that had stopped on the sidewalk to watch. "You're _MARRIED?!_ Why did you think you should keep that a secret from me?! I wouldn't have started seeing you if I'd know that! You just made me look like such a fucking _fool! _I don't believe you! You told me you loved me, was that a lie too? Does _Riley_ know about your little escapades?! You're a fuck ass _cuntrag_-"

I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled back. "I didn't think it was _important _you little prick!"

"Not important?! How could you not think it was _important?! AND HOW AM **I **THE PRICK?!_ I should-"

"..didn't want you to get upset-"

We kept yelling over eachother for the next five to ten minutes, and I imagined to the listeners, it sounded like nothing but nonsense.

I let her continue to yell, though I turned to the people on the street. "Bugger off, you twats! This isn't a public spectacle!" Immediatley, they all began on their ways. I turned to Hermione, my nerves frazzled and near gone. I buried my hands in my hair and turned back to her, a migrane forming in the back of my head. "She's fucking _DEAD_, Hermione!"

She stopped yelling immediatley. She just looked at me, apologetic. "Severus..why didn't you just.."

"Because you were too busy calling me a fucking cuntrag!" I couldn't get my tone down for some reason. Maybe the memories of Riley were getting the best of me. "You liked thinking you were the only one! I liked thinking I was the only one, though I'm not daft enough to think I'm the only man who's ever touched you! Don't deny it, Hermione, I know you better than that..You're right, I should have been more truthful about my romantic past, but I didn't think it was something you wanted to hear...I'm sorry.."

She hung her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I just didn't think you wanted to hear about her.." I said, my voice nearly breaking. _Don't cry you twat.._I cleared my throat. "Maybe we could go inside and...talk.."

"That's...fine.." She said in nearly a whisper.

We adjourned to my kitchen where Jake jumped to greet us, but for one of the first times, I pushed him down. "Not a good time, pal." He just sat, curious, tail-unwagging as I walked past him.

I sat beside Hermione, forearms rested on the table as I looked at my ringing hands. "I suppose you want the story now?"

She got the courage to look up at me, and nodded. "If you want to tell it."

I sighed, first, straining my head to produce a reasonably short, truthful summary. "Riley and I met when I was 19...attending a college in Ireland..Dublin to be more specific. We were both majoring in a certain subject.."

"What subject?" She interrupted.

I gave a half smile at her. "Psychology." I looked back to my nervous hands. "I eventually got up the nerve to ask her out...The most beautiful girl in the school..She had these amazing..intense blue eyes...But anyway...I asked out for lunch...In a few days, I asked her for dinner back in my dorm..Which consisted of Cornflakes and flat pop..." I chuckled. "A college kid can only have so many choices in their menu...But, she invited me back to her dorm to meet her friends...They were out so we had to find a way to amuse ourselves...

"We watched a video...Got bored...Made out..and the rest of the night...well you know how it goes, Hermione." I said, not wanting to say it. I mean its not like my girlfriend wanted to hear of my previous sex life. "We dropped out when we were both twenty to get married, which we did...9 years later to spare you all the insignificant details...We were out for her birthday...We went skiing...which was terrible to be honest..But she'd always wanted to...She went out one evening and well, she never came back."

Hermione paused. "You looked for her?"

"On end...Relentlessly for about 3 months..After 4 months and nothing turned up, she was pronounced dead." I blinked a few times to get myself together. "We had a funeral with all her things in the casket...Her favorite cd's..all of her favorite things.."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. Its stupid to waste sorrow on something that was a done deal so long ago..." I answered, looking at her and forcing a smile. When I had to remember Riley it reduced me to what I was the day of her 'funeral'. Nothing but a heap of mixed emotions. I sighed again, to try and clear my head.

"I am though...I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you..." She didn't look at me. "I'd lose it. I'm so sorry I lost it..earlier, I mean.."

"I should have told you. Its my fault." _Mushy, sappy apology time I reck._

"Partially, yes. But mostly, I'm apologize for calling you all those...names.." She almost laughed. "You're not a son of a bitch...and..you're not a fuck ass..or a cuntrag...or.."

We both laughed.

"I never knew you had such a mouth on you, lass." I slid my hand over onto hers. "I deserved it. I'll take this one gracefully."

She only nodded. "I did have a boyfriend once."

"That Krum bloke." I replied, recalling. "You're date to the Yule Ball in your 4th year?"

"Yeah...Most unfortuate of my to think I was in love...Cause when it ended, I was in complete agony..." She said.

"Complete agony.." I repeated. "I'd never put you through that."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Then you forgive me?" She asked, almost timid. How endearing.

"I guess so.." I said breathy and nonchalant. I leaned back into my chair, a little less rigidly than before, and restrained a smile.

"Oh, Don't toy with me.." She nodded her head onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Enough with the apologizing...I thought we were going to the park." I stated. "I was rather looking forward to it.."

"I was too.." She sat up. "I'm not feeling too hungry right now though..."

"Can we do _something_?" I asked, almost desperate. "I hate being confined in this house..."

"I'm just...tired.." I could tell the whole conversation had worn on her.

I wanted to argue against it, because I honestly hated staying inside for too long. I hated that about being at school. Always the same places, the same faces. It got so.._boring_, but I sighed and accepted defeat. "Why don't you go up and have a rest?"

"I think I will." She replied softly. "Goodnight kiss?"

I indulged her. "See you later."

She gave a smile and hurried up the stairs, and I waited for the click and lock of the bedroom door. When it happened, I beckoned Jake with a whistle, and grabbed his leash from its hanger on the wall. I clasped it around his collar and pulled the front door open.

I bent over the kitchen table, Jake's leash around my wrist and scribbled a note on a napikin.

_Dear Mione,_

_If I'm still out when you wake up, I'm somewhere in Hyde Park walking Jake. Just thought I'd leave you a note to tell you I love you._

_Severus._

It was simple, it worked. A walk, just to get out of the house, would probably be the best thing for me.

I pulled open the door, giving one last glance up the stairs, and exited.

I knew why she suddenly needed a nap. She needed one because she was still furious at me for ever being married. She didn't like it that I had so much experience up on her. I guess she felt..inadequate. Like she'd never measure up. It wasn't true. I loved her. I just didn't know how to tell her that her and I really were on the same level, intellectually, mentally, and romantically. I didn't like that she doubted herself.

I didn't like that she was jealous.

Maybe our age difference was more of a problem than I'd first thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note to all my lovelies : I will _not_ be able to update as often as I have been in the past. I've recently been grounded, and I rarely get a chance to get on and type, being as I'm exiled from the computer =/ Sorry. I'll update as often as I can. Promise. -Nod-**

**Thank you for all the darling reviews, I love all of you in a very straight, un-weird way =D**

**Romancer 4-Ever : I gave a warning at the beginning about the language in the previous chapter, I'm sorry I offended you, but I did put a warning. It was your choice whether to continue or not. **

**midniteblusoccer : Kill Snape?! NEVER. -Snuggles Snape- I'd never kill him.**

**-Heart- Casey**

Chapter Two

I held my breath just long enough to hear the door close, then I exhaled and let the torrential downpour of tears fall from my eyes.

I didn't exactly know why I was crying to be honest. I was just completley furious for no apparent reason. I was stressed, and frustrated. I was just flat out depressed.

I slumped to the floor and sobbed until I couldn't any longer, and I just sat there, dry-sobbing for another 10 minutes.

I was being completley foolish. Why was I upset by the fact he was once married? The marriage had ended long before Severus and my's relationship had began, I was the center of his attention...I was jealous of a dead woman, and it was completley pathetic.

I wiped my eyes with my palms, and sighed raggedly. _I shouldn't treat him like this, he doesn't deserve it..._I thought. _He's been nothing but kind to me...I need to grow up.._

I ran a hand back through my hair, absently, looking around the room. I'd never got much of a chance to examine anything besides the white down comforter and the silk bedsheets of his four poster bed.

I chuckled to myself, getting to my feet and walking over to his dresser, running a hand over the top. There were two pictures atop it, one of what was Severus with two darling little girls in Hyde Park, the other was turned face down, obviously he preffered not to look at it.

I glanced over my shoulder, as if to check to see if anyone was watching me. Severus always had a way of sneaking up on me...

Slowly, I turned the picture up and took it in my hands, to let a slight gasp escape me. It was a professionally taken photo, set to a white backdrop. Recognizably, Severus stood behind a woman, his arms wrapped around her front, and his lips buried in her neck. She was laughing, a genuine laugh. Nothing a photographer could create with a demand of 'Smile'. She has goregeous flowy dirty blonde hair. She was a few inches smaller than mysel from what I could guess compared to Severus's height. Her eyes were bright blue, and sparkling with adoration and happiness. She was tiny, very young looking, and from what she could gather, was probably a very pleasant person.

From what I put together, I figured the woman Severus was wrapped around was infact Riley.

A smile crossed my lips as I put it back down and I dropped to my knees to inspect the drawers.

Just as I'd expected, not a thing was out of place in the first drawer. Boxers took up half the space, socks the other. I took the liberty of scattering them around a bit, as not to be sickened by his obsessive compulsive-ness.

I shoved the drawer shut and opened the next. I nearly blanched. Solid color tee shirts, folded and separated. Maroons, Blacks, Whites, and Greens to name a few of the colors.I sighed and shook my head, pushing the drawer closed. He had serious issues with tidyness. I'd never expected any one man to be so...neat.

I swallowed before pulling open the 3rd and final drawer, afraid of how well kept it would prove to be, but let a sigh of relief upon seeing random articles of clothing laying askew in the drawer. Ties, boxers, socks without pairs..As I pushed them apart, I caught a glimpst of a hardcover book.

Curious, I began to take out all of the odds and ends to reveal several books and folders. A few official looking documents resided there as well. What caught my eye was a stack of envelopes, tied together with black ribbon.

I glanced over my shoulder again, almost becoming a victim to my own paranoia, then took the letters up and put them in my lap. Carefully, I untied them, to see they all read only one thing on the front in loopy, but neat handwriting:

_Severus Anthony Snape_

I couldn't help but giggle for a moment after realizing I hadn't know his middle name before today. It just struck me funny. _Anthony..._I thought. _How adorable.._

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to open one, but as I held open the flap of the envelope, yellowed with age, I felt guilty for invading his personal property. It was his after all, and none of my business. If he wanted me to know of his letters...love letters...probably from Riley...probably full of juicy details..

Ah, What he won't know won't hurt him...

I pulled the piece of folded line paper out, and fanned out the letter and began to scan over it. I noted the date,_ September 25th 1990_. My birthday. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I would have only been, what, three?

_Dear Sevvy,_

Not even -I- call him -that-...

_I wanted to thank you for the roses you left at the door this morning. It was a lovely back to school gift. I think I'm getting a little spoiled with all you've done for me over the summer, with what, the walks at the beach, the sleepovers, the breakfast in bed? You're going to turn me posh._

Hey, hey, wait up. I never got roses...or breakfast in bed..or walks on the beach...

_You're incredibly charming, You've been incredibly charming since we've met. I don't believe I'm lucky enough to call you my boyfriend. I know you'll argue, that you're the lucky one...But there's no man in the whole of Europe that's as caring or thoughtful as you, and I suppose I'm just writing this to tell you that I love you. Honest to god, straight from my heart, undying love. I've fallen for you, I have. Over the moon, through a loop. Its kind of scaring me to be honest...When I look at you, I don't see Severus the undergrad...I see Severus, my partner. I see kids, grandkids and a life all our own. I'm sorry if I scare you off by telling you this, but I'd be even sorrier if I had to live with the fact I never said it. I love you, I love you, a thousand million times I love you and I want to be attatched to your hip for life. I'll probably be doing the wussy thing, putting this infront of your dorm door, knocking, and running away before you can see me...But just..well, call me..Or come over. My door is always open for you. Don't forget that._

_Xoxoxoxxx Riley Lynn_

I didn't know what to think. Whether to be jealous or not. They -loved- eachother. Without a doubt. I wouldn't have known how to put those words together, but that's exactly what I thought every day. Maybe I was hopeful since I felt the same way Riley did. Or maybe I was worrying. Worrying that I'd never live up to my predecessor, never be anything but a filler.

Sighing, I folded the letter back up and tucked it back into its envelope, chewing on my bottom lip. Would I ever be Severus's Riley?

After I put all of the clothing in its proper place, I had what I'd like to call an epiphany. I was being foolish to think that I was nothing but a substitute. Severus _loved _me. He was taking me to Paris to be alone with _me_ for God sakes. Not Riley. I didn't need to think negatively...I was just being...ridiculous..

I, to take my mind off of my doubts, walked over to his walk-in closet, and pulled open the door.

Switching on the light, I almost fell. It wasn't color coded or flawlessly immaculate, there **were **several shirts lying around on the floor, but that was the only flaw I could see in the four sided closet. Pants hung on one rack across the wall to the immediate left. Slacks, dress pants, jeans...Oh I'd die for a chance to see him in a nice pair of denim jeans..The rack on the wall adjacent to the wall with the pants, were dress shirts, work shirts, a black bath robe..How sexy..Finally, on the last wall were 6 suits. Mostly black, one dark blue, all rather expensive by the look of them. Looking at the tags proved my deduction. Versace, John Phillips...

"Wow..." I murmered, bending down to examine the several boxes of sneakers and black dress shoes. I decided, after one last glance around the closet, it was in my best interest to stop poking around his things. It was unhealthy, picturing Severus all dressed up, suave, Juan Valdez. I giggled as I exited the room, and just in the nick of time. I heard the front door open and a clattering of paws up the stairs as Jake came to greet me.

I bent down to pet him, cooing to him as I would a baby. "Come on Jake, lets go see Daddy."

I bounded down the stairs leaving Jake behind, and upon seeing Severus, gave a grin and tackled him to the floor, smothering him in playful kisses.

"Nice to see you too." He said, a bit gruffly.

I concluded my sneak attack on his and just lay atop him, smiling. "How was your walk?"

"Refreshing." He replied, meeting my lips with a kiss of his own. "And your nap?"

"Lovely." I tilted my head. "Do you know my middle name?"

He shook his head, a bit curious to my spontaneious questioning. "No."

"Its Madeline." I informed him. "What's yours?"

"Did you get into any medicine, love?" He questioned me. "You're a bit hyperactive."

"No, no.." I prodded him in the chest. "Just tell me."

"Anthony." He almost murmered, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"That's so cute." I found myself in a giggle fit again. I got to my feet, waiting for him to get up. "Come on, lets eat. I'm starving."

He smiled charmingly, sliding an arm around my waist, I returning the favor as we walked to the kitchen. "I was wondering when you'd come to your senses..But how about we just stay here?"

"Only if I can cook for you." I replied.

"You've got a deal." He paused. "I love you."

"I love _you_." I returned.

I smiled to myself as I raided the cupboards, glad things were back to their state of normalicy...

Or whatever you called it in this relationship..


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The week before we sailed across the channel was a very stressful one indeed.

What with all the packing, last minute reservations for a limousine from Cherbourg into Paris, hotels, and resturants, and covering all our tracks as we went along...Well, little things tended to wear on your nerves, and Hermione and I often found ourselves in shouting matches over insignificant things.

For example, one from a few days prior:

_"Severus, I don't want you to over pack." Said Hermione, timidly, sitting cross-legged on the floor as she folded her shirts._

_"I'm not over packing, Hermione." Replied Severus, stuffing a pair of pajama pants into his suitcase._

_"Don't lie darling, I just saw you shoving those pants into your case." She answered, her tone rising considerably._

_"Its just one pair of pants, it won't make a difference." He told her gruffly. "Don't be such a git about it.."_

_"A git?" She barked. "I don't see how I'm a git for telling you to pack light...We ARE only going to be there for a week."_

_"Yes, I've REALIZED. I happen to like those pants very much and would appreciate it if you quit shooting daggers at me, Miss Granger."_

_"Oh NO you did not."_

_"I'm certain I did." _

_"You're a complete arse, Professor. You'll never escape that one." She huffed, shoving her clothes forcibly into her case._

_"And you're a..." He paused in mock concentration. "What was that...An insufferable know-it-all? Yes, THAT is exactly what you are. Insufferable." He spat._

_"Well then how about I just don't go to Paris? You can go alone with your attitude." She threatened._

_"I think that would save us BOTH a headache."_

_They both stared at eachother malovently, and finally Hermione stormed out of the room. _

_Severus glanced at his watch nonchalantly, and moments later, she walked back in, murmering a 'Sorry, I lost it...' as she returned to packing._

Oh it seems funny, but having a few of these kind of rows every day got awfully tiring.

Finally, it was our day to sail, and the moment we stepped aboard the mid sized boat we were taking from Bournemouth, it was instant therapy.

All of the weight, and guilt, and...everything, seemed to flee once we were on deck with our luggage by our sides, just enjoying the trip across the water. Any doubts I had about Hermione and I were gone, and it was just..refreshing.

As Hermione and I sat in fold out chairs, talking as we went along, all of a sudden a cry was heard. One I recognized but much rather would have not.

"HERMIONE!"

Both Hermione and I whipped around in our seats to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter bounding over to her.

They arrived and I turned away, leaning my head onto my hand. Just what we needed.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled, unaware of my presence. "Mum and Dad are taking us to Paris and Har-" He stopped in mid sentence, staring blankly at me. "P-Professor Snape?"

I heaved a sigh and looked over at him, raising my eyebrows. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. "What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione looked back at me and bit her lip, then turned back to Harry and Ron. "Guys...I think its time we..talked." She began, her voice unsure. "All of us."

"No, Hermione leave me out of this. You can tell them yourself." I snapped.

"Hermione? Did he call you Hermione?" Ron asked, utterly confused. "Hermione..?"

"Severus! I need you here..." She leaning closer to me and speaking in an urgent whisper. "I can't tell them myself..."

"Have you lost the ability to speak?" I questioned, becoming a little tempermental. We _were_ about to be exposed to her best friends after all. "They're your friends."

"Don't be an arse.."

I examined her for a moment. She looked terrified. Finally, I caved. "Alright, alright.." Muttering under my breath, I got to my feet, folded my arms, and followed behind Hermione and her accomplices as we walked below deck.

_How unfortunate.._. I thought miserably as we entered the cafeteria and took seats at a four sided table that only had three chairs.

Hermione pulled a chair beside me from a nearby table and folded her hands on the table, smiling weakly at Weasley and Potter. "How are you guys?" She question lamely.

"We we're alright...Now we're confused, and curious, and you need to tell us what's going on, Mione." Harry stated.

"Well...Harry..Ron..You see.." She stammered, wringing her hands. "Remember when I was having detentions with Severus?"

"Severus?!" Ron shouted. "Professor Snape! Snape!" He corrected her desperatley.

"Right..._Snape_...well..we seemed to have...more "

I began to feel anxious, tapping my fingers on the tabletop as I glanced around the room in anticipation, waiting for the bombshell to be dropped. After a few more minutes of Hermione avoiding the conversation, I let out a heavy breath and looked at her. "Would you just tell them, Mione?"

"I'm getting there! Keep your knickers on.." She mumbled, pausing afterward to chew her lip. Then very quietly, she said 'HeandIareseeingeachother.'

"Headless Nick and your mother?" Ron asked, quite stupidly.

"Oh Weasley, haven't you put two and two together?" I barked finally. "We've been seeing eachother since April."

"Seeing...I don't.."

"We've been...what do you children call it?" I asked Hermione, who had shrunk down considerably in her seat.

She looked up to me. "Going out."

"We're '_going out'_." I replied, nodding curtly.

"WHY YOU FUCKING SLIME-" I saw Weasley's fist flying in my direction, but I caught it at the last moment, glaring at him as I held his wrist in a death grip. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! GET OFF-"

"Hermione..." Potter asked, nearly whimpering. "Why...?"

At the point Hermione had begun to cry. "We're in love, Harry...Why else?"

I'd begun to struggle with holding Weasley, So I stood and held his hands behind his back. "I think it'd be best for you to calm down, mate."

"_Mate_?" He kicked me with the back of his heel in the groin, and nearly blinded, I fell to the floor. "She's a little GIRL! She's not even LEGAL! How could you live with yourself laying a HAND on her?!"

"RON!" Hermione shouted suddenly, running to my side, and kneeling beside me. "Oh darling..." She murmered helplessly, rubbing my back. What the hell was Weasley wearing? Army boots? Heels? Still doubled over in pain, I couldn't speak any of the vulgar, degrading words to Weasley that I wanted to. God, I hadn't been kicked that hard since...I'd _never _been kicked that hard..

Finally, just as Hermione and Weasley began to get into it, Harry still seated at the table in a daze, I got to my feet and shook my head, feeling dizzy still. I managed to slump into a chair and try to ward off the bout of lightheaded-ness I was feeling.

I could barely make out what Weasley and Hermione were shouting. I didn't really care. I just wanted this ride to be over, so I could go to the hotel and sleep for a good three days. This was too much to deal with. It was supposed to be a vacation from all this stress, but things just kept coming at us out of nowhere.

Soon there were shouts of 'FINE!', one from Weasley and one from Hermione, I picked up my head to see Weasley storming out, and Hermione shaking, in tears. Potter was still sitting there, looking as if he were on the verge of crying himself.

Hermione walked over to me and broke down, collapsing into my arms.

I did my best to comfort her, murmering in her ear, but nothing I said seemed to help any. She was miserable, and I was even more miserable because she was miserable.

Finally, Potter spoke up. "So why didn't you tell me?"

I let Hermione go as she walked over to Potter, pulling a chair close beside him. "Because I k-knew you wouldn't approve.."

"I don't.." He said, glancing over at me. "But if he makes you happy.."

"He does! You just don't understand.."

"No, Ron, doesn't understand...I think I do.." That got a chuckle from both himself and Hermione. "I just want -you- to be happy...I don't want anyone to hurt you.."

"He won't, Harry. He's really nice, he is.." She told him, looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back.

"This is so...weird..." Potter said finally. "You hated him what seemed like a minute ago.."

"I never -hated- him, persay.." She began. "I just really disliked him."

"And I really disliked you, be certain of that." I retorted.

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No you-" Potter gave Hermione a look and she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry.."

"Well..." Potter began, giving a breathy sigh. "I'll talk to Ron."

"Then you're okay with it?" Hermione asked him hopefully.

"I'm fine with it..." He said hesistantly, looking at me. "Does that mean my marks won't be so bad next term, Professor?"

I snorted, getting up and digging through my pockets for a pack of cigarettes. "Don't even think about it, Mr. Potter."

I suppose there was a look of reconsiliation between him and I in the next moment. I probably would have had to make a truce with Potter eventually anyway, being as Hermione and I obviously weren't as good at keeping secrets as we thought.

I left the the two of them to talk, going above deck to have a cigarette.

Leaning on the rail, I enhaled deeply and let everything slip away. Potter and Weasley knew, how many more would find out our secret?

Surely Weasley would tell his siblings, the siblings would go to their mother, and their mother would go to their father..The father, as we all knew, worked at the ministry..Once word got to Fudge it would all be over.

I'd be spending time in Azkaban and Hermione would have to live through all the media, therapy, i.e. torture. I wouldn't be there and able to protect her, and I, would then have failed at all I'd worked for the past few months.

Before I knew it, I'd smoked the cigarette down to the filter. I flicked it over the side and stretched, beginning on my way back down to the cafeteria.

I pushed open the door, in mid-yawn "Hermi-" I stopped immediatley at what I saw.

Hermione, astride Potter's lap, hands on his chest, pulled away from him immediatley, and looked at me in shock. "Its not what you think.."

Then promptly, I blacked out.

**Well now, looks like trouble in paradise, eh?**

**Reviews make me happy, So please, make an emo kid smile and leave one. =D**

**To blackwolfs900, sportzgrl627 : I'm really glad you like my story and thanks for the reviews! =D**

**To my buddy maverick : Its not for too too long, my dad usually caves. Hehe.**

**Lyra of Queenscove : He is _the _definition of shexsay-ness. Nod**

**Romancer 4-ever : Understood, No NC-17 drop down choice or I would have changed it for you.**

**-Heart- Casey**


	4. Chapter Four

**Warning : Bit of swearing...**

Chapter Four

As soon as Severus hit the floor, I pushed away from Harry and ran to his side.

Tears fell as I slapped his cheek, murmering 'Wake up, wake up..' He didn't know the whole story, and he probably wouldn't care when he woke up. I then realized how majorly I screwed up.

His eyes fluttered and he glanced around, gasping for air, and looking at everything almost as if he had no idea where he was. Then finally, his eyes met mine and he shoved me away, sitting up. "Don't..touch me.." He murmered through heavy breaths.

"Severus, you don't understand..." I said, through now heavy tears, grabbing his arm.

He snatched it away like it was on fire. "That's _Professor _Severus Snape to you.."

Before I could speak, Harry ran for it. He knew once Severus got up, he'd kill him, then kill me too. I felt miserable, but it wasn't really all my fault.

"Severus...Please listen..." I begged.

"What?" He asked, now on his feet and pacing while many people looked on from other tables. "What could make it any better, Hermione?"

"He told me he wanted me to break it off with you...Or I'd lose him as a friend.." I began.

"Oh is that it? You _poor _child. Is that saying he means more to you than me?" He asked, on the verge of yelling.

"No! No no it doesn't..I love you.."

"You sure have a funny fucking way of showing it!" He shouted.

"He said he'd tell the whole school..."

"Tell them then!" He yelled, pushing a table over, getting a simeltanious gasp from all around. "Let them all fucking know how much I was in love with you!"

"Was..?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth. "Was."

"Don't say that..Please...I just didn't want anyone else to find out..."

"So you'd put...**US**..on the line to cover it up?" He asked, exhasperated. "Nice move.."

"Please.."

He hesitated, chewing on the inside of his lip. Then looked at me, shaking his head. "Go and fuck yourself, Hermione.." Then he disappeared out of the cafeteria.

It took me a moment, but finally, I sunk to my knees, my hands palm up on the floor. I leaned my face into my hands and began to sob uncontrollably. He wouldn't listen...

I fell back, sitting, and covered my face. "Fuck.." I murmered through tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I uncovered my face to see an older woman I didn't know. She was smiling sympathetically. It was fine though, I felt like I needed sympathy at that moment. I felt so vulnerable and alone for the first time since April. "C-can I h-help you?" I asked.

"I saw what happened, dear...And heard..."

"Heard?" I asked alarmed. "The whole thing?"

She nodded. "The whole thing. I know you wouldn't have done that if you didn't love him, you need to try to sit him down and talk to him..."

I laughed hopelessly. "Easier said than done."

She then sat beside me, rubbing my back. "He sounds just like my husband back when we were dating...Stubborn, a little too proud for his own good.."

"Bingo.." I mumbled. "And what I just did was a puncture wound to his pride."

"He's just hurt." She replied. "He wouldn't have reacted so harshly if he didn't love you more than life itself, you know. He _must _love you a lot..."

"He does.." I squeaked, wiping my eyes. "Or he did...I had to convince him to go into this...He's risking his job...His freedom...He risked everything for me."

"He sounds like a good man." She commented.

"He is.." I wiped at my eyes again.

"And that boy is no friend of yours." She said, sternly. "No best friend would do something like that..."

I recalled in my mind exactly what happened.

_Harry waited for the doors to close, and once he was sure Severus was out of earshot, He turned to Hermione. "I want you to break it off with him."_

_"Harry...What..?" She sputtered, confused._

_"I don't want you with that git." He replied quietly. _

_"Harry!" She spoke loudly. "I love him!"_

_"And I love you.."_

_Hermione froze, staring at him. "What did you say?"_

_He leaned closer. "Do you value our friendship?" He questioned, moving his hand overtop hers._

_Just as she went to snatch it back, He grabbed painfully tight around it. "Harry, stop...you're hurting me.."_

_"Answer the question, Mione." He demanded._

_"Yes, I value our friendship." She replied, wincing._

_"Good." He loosened his grip on her hand lightly. "Then you'll kiss me."_

_"What?! Harry, I can't...I love-"_

_He put a finger over her lips and pulled her onto his lap. "Now kiss me if you value our friendship.."_

_"Harry.." She whimpered._

_"Do it.." He said, gripping her wrists like a vice._

_Whimpering all the way, she met her lips with his bitterly. He took her hands and put them upon his chest. _

_"That's it.." He murmered into her mouth as he took her into another kiss, wrapping his arms about her._

I shook my head harshly. "No..No no no he's not.."

She gave me a pat on the back. "Go find him."

Without thinking, I hugged the woman, and sobbed into her shoulder for a moment. Finally, I took my arms away and shakily, got to my feet. "Thank you...So much."

She nodded. "Good luck, Hermione."

I paused as I watched the woman walk away, but didn't think much more into it. I sprinted out of the cafeteria and up the stairs. Once I was on deck, I looked around. No sight of Severus. I began walking around, eyes darting back and forth until I saw him. Sitting, back against the rail, near the back of the boat, a cigarette rested between his middle and index fingers as he stared off into nothing.

"Severus?"

He looked up, and once he saw me, he turned back to stare.

I walked closer, and gingerly, took a seat about a foot away from him. "Can we talk?"

"Now that you've made me look like a fool infront of the entire cafeteria, yes. I suppose we can." There was a hint of sarcasm to his voice, but I went on anyway, retelling him the entire story.

After I finished, he sighed, flicking the cigarette out into the water between the rails. "Don't you get it. Hermione?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't you understand I'd give my life, my job, my freedom, all for you in a heartbeat?" He asked me, quietly. "I don't care if Potter tells the whole school. I don't care if he tells the whole world. That wouldn't stop me from caring for you."

I felt tears welling in my eyes again. "I just thought.." I sighed. "I wasn't thinking."

"That is apparent." He said in an undertone, thumbing my tears away.

Then I broke down, clinging to him and crying. "Please don't stop loving me.." I whimpered. "Please.."

"Its okay..." He soothed finally, holding me tight to him. "You made a mistake.."

I sniffled. "And you reacted." I said, looking up to him.

"Yes.."

We paused.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison, laughing quietly afterward.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked as he wiped away the tears on my face.

He nodded.

"Can you love me forever?"

He hesitated, then finally, he put his lips to my ear. "Je t'aime, Hermione, et je vous aimerai pour toujours.."

I shivered at the tickle in my ear. I looked up to him, thoroughly surprised, and felt a new round of tears coming on. This time, not tears of hurt or apology. Tears of love and adoration. "Je t'aime, Severus.."

I sat there in his arms for a while, neither of us speaking, until I looked up at him. "Do I still have to call you Professor Snape?"

"Well." He began. "If you like it kinky."

I turned violently red, slapped his shoulder and got to my feet. "You are disgusting." I said, through my own giggles.

He stood as well, slipping an arm around my waist as we walked back to the front of the boat to sit where we had before, and after a few moments, we got back to talking as if none of the past half an hour had happened.

Eventually, we docked and Severus, being the gentleman he was carried his luggage and my own, which whether I wanted to admit or not, was much more than he had packed.

As we walked along the dock, I heard my name called from behind.

I turned in dismay to see Molly and Arthur Weasley, followed by their children and...Harry, coming in our immediate direction.

I looked at Severus, giving a weak smile. "I think we're in trouble."

"Aye." He replied, nodding. "I agree."

**Well, there's Chapter Four for y'all. I would have completed it sooner, but I lost my creativity for about two days, what with my Freshman year approaching in two days, I guess my nervous-ness is replacing my creativity. I'm sorry if the writing is crappy. Just bear with me for a while. I'm out of my mind with worry because of school. Blah. =/**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I adore all of you.**

**And my French is kind of limited, but for those of you whose French is even more limited, Severus said : **I love you, Hermione, and I will love you for always.

**And Hermione just said : **I love you, Severus.

**Simple enough I think. =D**

**I'll update soon as possible.**

**-Heart- Casey**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Wait, the both of you!" Came an abnormally high shout from Molly Weasley.

I sighed heavily and stole a glance at Hermione. "Looks like we're about to go at it again, eh?"

She only nodded, for the Weasley's appeared directly before us.

"Explain..yourselves.." Molly sputtered, shifting a heavy bag that Arthur soon relieved her of from behind, along with the rest of his clan who stood near him, peering at us from behind Molly's plump frame.

"Mrs.Weasley.." Hermione began. "Ron's probably told you.."

"I've heard him, but I'm quite sure I haven't heard it all." She stated.

"Molly...If I may.." I started a bit meekly.

She looked me from head to toe, in apparent disgust. "Go on."

So I told her the whole nine yards, from beginning to end. When I was finished, it wasn't me she was looking at, She was staring at Hermione who stood beside me, head hung.

"That's..." Obviously she couldn't find a word. She didn't even bother finishing.

"Severus...I really thought Ron was mistaken.." Arthur said slowly. "A trusted Professor as yourself being lover to a little girl like Hermione?"

"I'm not little." Hermione said, huffily.

I almost chuckled. She'd sounded so much like a child then, it was humorous. I turned to Arthur. "Hermione is old enough to make her own descisions."

"That may be true." said Arthur. "But what you're doing is illegal. Do you know I could have you in Azkaban for being intimate with a minor?"

I nodded, solemn. "I understand. At the beginning, Hermione and I assesed all the risks, and that being one of them, I was willing to take it, and am to this day."

He ran a hand over his balding head and sighed hollowly. "I just.."

"Do your parents know?" Ron said suddenly. "About you shagging Snape?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"No." Hermione said, looking up. "No they don't."

"Maybe we should owl them.." Harry offered, staring Hermione down.

In reply, Hermione looked to her shoes.

"No...No we will not.." Molly said heavily. "We will not speak a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Severus Snape, I hope you understand I'm not doing this for you. Its for Hermione." Spat Molly. "You don't deserve her."

"Yes he does." Hermione whispered, still fixed on her shoes.

Molly opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head and held up her hands, brushing past Hermione and I. They all followed, one by one, and Harry last. He stared at me, almost in a victorious sense. Like he'd won something. Harry Potter won nothing by any means. If it weren't for such a busy scene on the dock, I'd of strangled the boy then and there.

Hermione was still staring downward when they were out of sight, and I could only slip my arm around her, heaving the luggage in the other hand. I nudged her with my shoulder and she looked up at me as we walked.

"Princesses always have their heads up." I offered.

I got a genuine laugh out of her and an arm around my waist in return. "Princess?"

"You're more than a Princess." I replied. "No Princess could ever out shine you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Severus." She said, turning pink.

"Sure about that?"

And we both looked at eachother and smiled.

---

We waited in the elevator, as it climbed up, floor by floor.

My arms were growing tired of carrying heavy suitcases, and my mind was weary from the days events. I just wanted to sleep, though I knew Hermione probably wouldn't want to. She'd want to go walk the city, see the Eiffel tower. That girl never really seemed to be completley exhausted no matter what. Maybe it was my age catching up with me.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, and Hermione slid the key card through the slot on the door of 432 and it opened with a click.

Eagerly, she pushed it open the rest of the way and looked around.

It wasn't as small as I thought it'd be. It was actually rather large. Too large, in my opinon, for just her and I.

The walls were adorned with a light tan color, maybe sepia. I couldn't tell, it was almost pitch dark with the blinds shut.

I felt along the wall and soon flipped a switch, revealing the true creamy color of the room, and the tan shades pulled down over the one large window. The floor was carpeted with a light brown as well, being as otherwise it wouldn't match.

There was a bathroom, stocked full of all the bathing necessities, a spacious closet that would soon be occupied by our clothing, a Queen-sized bed that I frowned upon, being very much used to a king sized bed, and a television set upon a dresser.

I turned to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at the light on the celing and giving a breathy sigh. "What a day."

"What a day." I repeated after her. "I pity a non-smoker such as yourself in times as such."

"I don't see how you manage." She replied, looking over at me, crossing her hands on her lap. "I wish you would stop."

I bit the side of my lip and sat beside her. "I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Why not?" She insisted.

"Because you drive me to the point of insanity, and if I didn't have nicotene, I would probably of hung myself by now." I elaborated, a bit playful.

She pouted and upon realizing she had not the energy to be playful, she flopped backward, hands on her stomach. "I should phone my mum, shouldn't I?"

I nodded, leaning back, my weight on my arms that rested behind me. "You should."

"I'm so tired though.."

"Well." I began. "Have a rest, Then phone her when you wake up."

"But if I don't phone her now.."

"Look." I said, exhasperated. "I'm not going to argue when you can't seem to make up your mind. Just phone her, Get it over and done with."

She frowned, defeated. "Alright." She reached over and snatched the phone off of the nightstand, Dialing her mother and waiting as it rang. Mouthing 'Nothing' to me, She recorded a simple, 'Hello mum, Just arrived in Paris..' and gave her the number to the hotel, the number of the room, and told her to ring her later on in the evening.

"Better yet in the morning." I interjected.

"Yeah mum, Better off in the morning. Love you." Then she hung up. Shutting her eyes, she pulled a pillow under her head, and blew air between her lips. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"You do that." I said, standing. "I have some matters I should attend to while you rest."

She perked up almost instantaneously. "Matters of what kind?"

"Well, if I wanted to tell you, I would have by now." I replied. "Just..matters." I assured her.

"Can I come?" She questioned eagerly.

"No, you certainly may not." I answered. "Now rest. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sever-usss..." She mumbled pathetically. "Please?"

I paused and looked at her, stuffing my wallet into my pocket. She did look particularly endearing when she whined. Though the matters I needed to tend to couldn't exactly be tended to in the presence of Hermione. "I'm afraid not. Night love."

With that, I stepped out of the door, locking it with the card key and testing it before I left, and was on my way.

I finally found myself walking along the sidewalks, admiring the late afternoon shadows on everything. It was certainly a lovely place, Paris was, but there was no time for sight seeing with what I had planned for that evening. No time to waste with all I had to purchase, prepare..

As I walked down the busy town sidewalks, Not paying much attention to anything besides the concrete, I knocked into a young woman, catching her by her wrists before she fell.

"God, Sorry there, Wasn't watch.." I found my mouth go dry and my chest constrict.

Slightly taken aback, The young woman put on a tender smile up at me. "Severus.." She said almost inaudible over the noisy clamor of the cars and people chatting around us.

"Riley...Is that you?"


End file.
